Escaping Hearts
by EmpressKira
Summary: Luffy had been a part of the Hearts, not too important he had thought since of his place in it, but realized that wasn't the case. He didn't want that life and the fact that Smoker could help him get away was good enough chance for him, but things don't always work out that way. Rated M for language and dark themes. Sort of Luffy-Centric, but still pairing it. SmokerLuffy. OneShot.


**A/N:: None of yall probably remember, but I mentioned on my last SmokerLuffy oneshot that I had did another one and would post it soon after that. Well, I forgot *nervous laugh* So I decided to post it finally (It was basically done, go figure)**

 **It's a bit more Luffy Centric, but I am pairing it since they it does have them showing for each other.**

 **Rated M for language and dark themes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Escaping Hearts**

It was like clockwork, six-thirty rolled around and I noticed familiar salty-pepper hair down my aisle. As I scanned items and chatted away with the person before me, I couldn't help but steal glances with a big grin to the man. Of course, he merely snorted with eyes flicking away and I finished up my customer with a receipt handed over. The male I was watching stepped forward to give me a look with an eyebrow raised.

"Good evening, _Officer_ Smokey!" I grinned as he didn't correct me before getting a grunt in response. The man told me in a time prior that I should address him in such a way when in uniform. I have to also say the uniform looks good on him and the badge on his arm showing captain just made it better somehow. "Your usual two packs of five Assiah cigars?"

"Right, and Tashigi's usual vape."

"On it." I spoke out with a grin as I soon grasped the items behind the counter and began scanning them as he started to grasp money out of his wallet. "Anything unusual lately?"

"No, just your brother again." A groan left me at such words as I pressed the total button. After a couple of times, I didn't bother with his ID since I knew by now his age and only reason I looked the second time is because I was nosey on what his age really was. "Which, by the way," money was handed to me, "you need to come by the station for him after work. I refuse to let those other people anymore, _family_ only."

"Alright, I will be by after work, which won't be until eleven." A frown was on him as I shifted forward with a pout. "Don't frown at me, I need the extra money!" I whispered harshly out before handing his money over and this sigh seem to leave him as he looked to be thinking of something.

"Tell your brother to stop it so he can have a steady job."

"I try, Smokey. He doesn't listen unless Sabo scolds him and that's rare because he's on an expedition right now with hardly any service." This look was to me as he knew how we worded such things, Sabo is in the military and he's deployed somewhere and we don't hear from him much. We kind of just forbid the term 'deployment' from our vocabulary and go from there.

"It's fine, I'll still be there."

"I'll see you later, _Officer_!" The teasing tone had him grunt with a slight glare before taking his usual items and leaving as I stood watching him leave. No one was in line, so I watched as shoulders became tense like they usually do. It seemed like he relaxed even just a little bit around me, making me happy that I could help him since he's such an uptight, busybody.

Oh, with my brother Ace, he's usually not this bad. He joined a gang, not a bad kind of gang really. I mean they do like gang stuff, but are more _professional_ I guess you can say. They are not bad people, but not a group to mess with and it doesn't help my anxiety. Sabo is overseas and Ace is running around with a gang who could be a target at any time. My fingers ran along the raised skin behind my ear as it was a tattooed heart.

I was no exception, marked by the Heart gang. It was something I kept low from my brothers, but if they ever thought about it they would know. Hell, Marco asked one time what the meaning was with a look of knowing and I said it was cute. Showing that I was sweet on the inside and though he claimed to accept the answer, he had that look of knowing still on him. Marco is a higher ranked individual in the gang Ace is a part of.

The only difference is that I was merely an _associate_ of the Hearts and mainly went when absolutely necessary; which can be rare depending on the situation. Though Law made sure that I spent adequate time with him when he felt like it and I sighed out with my head down. What did I get caught up in?

 _Oh yeah, I needed the money._

Yeah, it's how it sounds… I pretty much used my body for money.

We were having trouble before Sabo joined the military and we lived in a shabby area, we really needed the money and I happened to run into the man on a usual run to the store with the little money we had. The handsome tan male gave me a smirk before hooking an arm around my waist.

" _You are skin and bones, let me get you something to eat."_ Law had taken me to eat and said that the doctor side of him was kicking in. It was very obvious on what he wanted though as he eyed me when I ate. He offered up front that he would pay me for my company and I had declined, _at first_. He gave me a week, but in three days times I had pulled out the number he gave me and had been whisked away. It started out simple and I was never asked on how I got the extra money until it was frequent. I never said where it came from just that I picked up a side job and didn't want them hoarding it. Sabo found out that I was being picked up by someone after a while and then it was becoming more obvious. Law requested for more _intimate_ company that I agreed to and was left with marks. It never really hurt, if anything he made sure I was a drooling mess, but it was just sex. I never had any feeling in it and Law liked that. Sabo never found exactly what I was doing, but didn't have much time to dwell on it as he signed his life away shortly after.

"Hello! How are you today?" Words left my mouth as I began scanning some items and chattered away.

* * *

"Seriously, Ace!" I hollered out as I looked to my brother sitting by Smoker's desk as he seemed to be growling at the officer who had been reading a report in his office space and his door was left wide open.

"Ah! You _did_ call Luffy! I knew it!" My brother hissed out at the officer who peered to me and his clock.

"No, he told me in person _at work_." A wince left my brother as I grabbed his ear with a growl before letting go to smack him upside the head. "Marco isn't getting you out of this! When we get home, you are going to sit still with no complaints as I chew you out!" A finger shook as I glared to my brother who pouted out with arms crossed. My phone played a tone as Ace began leaving the room and I noticed the text, making me chew on my lip.

" _Let's meet up, Luffy-ya."_

"Something the matter?" Grey eyes flicked up at me as I peered to Smoker before grinning out.

"Nah, just a friend. Thanks for taking care of my stupid brother."

"Stay in tonight."

"Huh?" I asked out as he gave me a look before smirking lightly.

"Have a good night, Luffy." Hearing my name made heat flutter to my cheeks before grinning.

"Bye, Smokey!" I spoke out as I began to leave whilst signing out my brother and continuing to scold him. It was natural to take Smoker's request on staying in only because my brother deserved punishment of no food or soda. Law understood and promised at a later time then.

* * *

The next morning I woke to feeling a body pressing into my back with kisses to my ear and nips to my neck. A moan left me as I shifted lightly whilst hugging my pillow.

"Not now, Law…" The name drawled out as I soon heard the chuckle and then my eyes flared open. "L-Law!" I spoke up as I tried to turn and look at him, but the hold was tight on my hips.

"Shh, your brother is still home."

"Th-then why are you here?" I harshly whispered out as he never dared to come by with my brother _still_ in the house.

"There was a bust last night, I scattered away free and have been laying low in your bed." The hum of satisfaction left him as he licked along the tattoo and caused a groan to leave me.

"Bust?"

"Kidd's place."

"Ugh…" A groan left me at the thought of the redhead throwing curses at the officers who raided the place and then I stiffened in realization.

" _Stay in tonight."_

"Luffy-ya?" The question made me relax a little, but my mind still swirled around those words.

 _Did Smoker know?_

"Oi, Lu!" I pressed up quickly whilst shoving the male down flat with the cover over us as I leaned up on my pillow. The door opened as my brother peered in with a cringe on his face. "I'm leaving?"

"Fine, whatever, as long as you stay with one of the brothers and out of trouble." A grin was on him as I soon placed a hand out with a groan, mostly because fingers lined along my spine. "Go before I change my mind."

"Love you!" Boots clomped down the hall before grabbing things quickly and once the front door shut, teeth gripped my shoulder. This gasp found me as I soon groaned when hands began running along my body. Teeth pulled back to breathe hotly into my ear before fingers pinched my nipples and I moaned with a tremble.

"Take my mind off of this, Luffy-ya."

"L-Law…" Fingers shifted as I felt my body get pulled so I could face him and I noticed the tongue out with a yellow ball showing the letters 'SAD' on it. Lips pressed to mine as the sweet taste pressed into my mouth, causing me to almost salivate more when tasting it. The mouth pulled back as I sucked on the candy and he chuckled out with a hand grasping my slightly erect member, my breath hitching.

"Let me devour you."

* * *

"Yo, Luffy." A groan left me as I sat at the Baratie during hours that no one really came by. "Who dined on you?"

"Please, not now, Sanji." I muttered out as I put my chin in my hand as my elbow was supported on the table. Mulling over what had happened and wanting to just relax my jittering muscles.

"Why don't you drop him?" The words had me shrug as I knew he was aware of my preference and didn't seem to mind, it took another man away from competing with his ladies.

"It's not that easy."

"What? When did breaking up with someone become hard?" This sigh left me as I peered to a blue eye and merely kept my frown.

"I don't know." I muttered out as the male didn't know what I was into. All Sanji knew was I am a regular during odd hours and he liked when I praised his cooking skills, even tried some of his new creations to make sure they were good for the ladies. It was free food and almost always was delicious so I had no problem with being the Guinea pig.

"Well, someone's here for you, I'll send him over." A groan found me after he left as I could only imagine it being Law trying to taunt a little more or maybe even Kidd if he got out already.

"Luffy." The deep tone had me gaze over to see Smoker as he gave me a look. "You need to come with me."

"What for?"

"Just come with me, I really don't want to get my handcuffs out." Eyebrows furrowed in confusion before shifting and getting up, money found the table. Sanji eyed me with a questioning look and I merely shrugged out. Leaving out of the building, I noticed his patrol car and felt suddenly nervous. "Get in." I got into the back of the car that he pointed too and sat crossed legged after strapping in.

"What's this about, Smokey?" The car drove off from the restaurant and he shifted lightly to grasp something it seems.

"This." A picture was held up as I soon leaned forward to look through the cage as I noticed it and gulped fluid in my throat. "Care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain." Grey eyes viewed me in the mirror as I gritted teeth and glanced out the window. _Damn it_ , they were watching my house this morning when Law left and where he decided it was necessary to tongue fuck my mouth at the door. I told him not too, but the man kind of just does what he wants anymore and I just go with it.

We made it to the station before I was taken to his desk, surprising me lightly as we sat inside the room. The door had been closed as he soon sat back with a creak to his chair and let his cigar tap the ashtray. Grey eyes looked to me as I watched him quietly before sitting back with a frown. Those eyes wanted me to speak, but I refused because there wasn't much to say.

 _I knew this would happen eventually._

"Explain."

"I already told you—"

"Luffy, explain to me why this man was at your house." A glare was at me as I felt my throat strained and I crossed arms whilst shifting in my seat. "Tell me why you bare _their_ mark."

"It's nothing."

"That answer is not acceptable and we will both stay here until you tell me." A snort left me at the words before leaning my head sideward as I viewed the officer. The man I so desired to see every Thursday evening when he came for his cigars and I never knew what exactly caused me to like him so much.

"We will be here a while because as I said, there is _nothing_ to explain." The mark I bared is my silence and he had to have known that as he growled out at my answer.

"We'll see about that." My eyebrow raised as I heard noises before the door opened and my eyes widened to the male with blazing red hair who is handcuffed behind the back. Amber eyes flickered to me as I gave this hard stare and this smirk was on his face.

"Hey, playboy, didn't know you were screwing the whole police station too!" A laugh left him as I flushed hard and gave him a sharp glare.

"Shut it, _Eustass_." The name was a hiss as I never used it in that manner except when I was serious.

"Well, good, you two are acquainted." Smoker spoke out as I winced at my open expression and Kidd realized his mistake. My hand found my face as I groaned out and suddenly the redhead was sat forcefully next to me in the other chair.

"What? Aren't you here for your brother again?"

"No, if I was then I would be scolding said brother, not be sitting here with you now here. What the fuck did you do anyway?" I hissed in a whisper as two officers talked to Smoker who flicked eyes to me. A cringe left me as I was _definitely_ getting brownie points if I ever wanted to date him; _notice the sarcasm?_

"What? That morbid bastard didn't tell you? He probably escaped to your house to make love to you." Suggestive eyes made me flush as hips rolled to imply his statement before drawing close. "We should get the same cell, I wouldn't mind fucking you here."

"Excuse me, no one is fucking anyone anywhere." Smoker intercepted as I crossed arms whilst facing away at how it embarrassed me that my laundry is out in the open. The two other officers were staring in shock from the way those words were spoken so freely.

"Mh, police bastard, what's your beef with me anyway? Nothing was in my home, just some people drinking a little too much." My look shifted to glare at Kidd at such a statement and I figured they found something.

"Tell that to the plants in custody." A hiss was made next to me as he must have missed that and I glared to the man. "And you were caught with a certain man after he escaped me last night."

"So? I woke up with him there, what was I supposed to do? I told him to get out and he did."

"After ya'll _chicka-chicka bam-bam_ the bedroom."

"K-Kidd!"

"For the love of—"

"Let's fuck on this desk, Luffy." My hands found my face in horror before hearing a fist slam onto the said desk.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Eustass! I will not repeat myself, get him out of here!" The two officers escorted the laughing man out as I sunk into the chair deeper. "What the hell did you get yourself into?" Hands went out as I looked to him in desperation as I really did want to talk, but couldn't and just flung back into my chair with a groan.

"Nothing."

"It's going to be a long night."

* * *

"Give me something." It has been a good five hours with given minimum food and I was groaning for more of it.

"Like what?"

"Just something." Eyes glared to me as I soon made myself comfy on his desk for the umpteenth time before shifting a bare foot along his thigh. "Not what I'm asking, brat."

"I'm telling you." Eyes stared to him in seriousness as I shifted the foot to an inner thigh before tilting my head. "This is all that I am used for." A sad expression was on me as I leaned back on hands and let eyes find grey. "You won't believe how things slip out when someone is so filled with hormones swarming through them."

"Why would you do that?"

"We needed the money at the time…" I muttered out as he let me keep my foot where it was and I placed the other on his shoulder. My eyes watched for any signs of warning, but none came, so I left my appendages there. No one would notice since his door is closed and the bustling was faint.

"No one should have to sell their body for money." The low whisper made me gulp a lump in my throat before looking to my lap.

"Yeah, if you are well off to begin with… Poverty is cruel to people who can't look nice for their first week of work."

"How old were you?" Lips opened before I gritted teeth with eyes squeezing shut.

"Sixteen."

"You let some strange man drag you off?" A whine left me as I trembled lightly and a hand grasped my calf with a thumb rubbing it. "Your brothers allow this?"

"No, they don't know…"

"You've been able to keep this quiet for six years?" A stiff nod left me as I couldn't look to the man before we both looked to my ringing phone. The number made me groan and I grasped the offending electronic whilst opening it.

"Hello?"

" _I'm on my way to come get you."_

"I don't think Smokey will let you." A questioning voice was heard before I let my hand shift to touch grey hairs. "Blame Kidd, he's got a big mouth and an even bigger ego." The curse had me chuckle out as I soon felt my legs moved and Smoker was pressed into my body. Red flared to cheeks as grey eyes stared down at me and this had me tremble in delight.

"Come join us, Trafalgar, I have been wanting to speak with you."

" _No way, Smo-ya."_ Hearing the insulting nickname come out made me chuckle out with a playful swing of my upper body.

"He said no way." I stuck my tongue out at the older male as he grunted out whilst grasping the phone.

"Luffy is not leaving my sight and you are not a relative so you cannot sign for him." A curse slipped out before pulling back with his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't get snarky with me, brat." A chuckle left me as I soon shifted to sit in the man's chair to give it some twirls. "I would let his brother know before releasing him to you." I stopped as I stared wide eyed in horror, those are some wrong words to say.

"You wouldn't!" Eyes looked to me before going back to the phone as he grumbled out something and waved his hand as to dismiss me. A frustrated noise left me as I glared to the man and kicked at his shin. "Don't think for a minute I would tell you anything _especially_ if my brother was called!" Grey eyes challenged me as he grasped at his belt.

"That's assault, brat."

"Bite me, _Smoker_." My feet found the ground as I held my hand out for my phone. "If we are finished, I will go. You can't hold me any longer as you have nothing against me. It was fun while it lasted." The phone found my hand as I moved to slip sandals on and he grunted out.

"He's going to slip up, you're going to be there and I won't be able to do a damn thing." My hand shifted to end the phone call as I began out the room, door open letting in the noises that seemed like they were almost blaring.

"It's fine, I knew I was going to die at a sooner time when I took the mark." This hand pounded into the desk as I was almost out the door and I turned to view angry grey eyes.

"Then why do it?!"

"I didn't have a choice!" I glared with my voice a little raised, but people stared to me and this flush of embarrassment found me. "Don't except me again, even for Ace!" I spoke out hurriedly before leaving out with my head down with red flared over my face still.

There went my chance, _for my lifetime_ … but I guess I never really did have a chance with the man. Two different worlds, good and bad, those don't mix well.

"Fuck!" I kicked at the wall once I reached outside before shifting to lean against the building with teeth gritted.

A tremble left me as I never wanted anything to turn into this, but here I am. Technically a member of the Hearts, whether I was just labeled as a boy toy or not. I hear important matters from the times I laid with Law and even Kidd sometimes. The two were in high positions in their gangs, the _boss_. The only thing is they worked together on certain things and that was thanks to me since I was literally offered for some company. I don't know if it should bother me that I just willingly give my body over or not.

 _I guess I should._

* * *

"Where ya been?"

"Nowhere." A low sigh left me as I walked through our home as I have been gone for at least three days since Law decided it was necessary. My job long gone from me, being pretty much broke again, but in a way it was taken care of. Brown eyes flared to me in worry as I felt a hand grab my arm to stop me.

"Lu…" The nickname was spoken softly as I felt myself cringe and then I felt the grip tighten. "Please tell me."

"I've been out with friends."

"Those Hearts?" My body stiffened before he sighed out like his heart just broke. "I figured the tattoo was something more, but seeing the man leave the house confirmed it." A frown found me that my brother witnessed that too as I tried to get the man out before my brother remembered something he may have forgotten. "When did you join them?" This shrug found me as I didn't want to face him and eyes stared to me. "Oh gods, Lu… _how long_?" Horror was in his voice as I curled inward lightly as I gritted teeth.

"W-we needed the money."

"Lu, I _never_ wanted you to give yourself to anyone."

"But you were able to buy good clothes to get a better job!" I spoke out as I shook lightly before my body was pulled over the couch and my front side found another body. This wince found my sore body and he lighten up, but kept hold.

"N-no, I'd rather be poor then accept money like that. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from a third party?!" Anger was in his voice, but the hurt was deeper and I curled into him with arms around his neck.

"It wasn't a big deal to me…"

"Luffy, you have sex with someone you _love,_ not for money!" A stuttered breath left him as he trembled lightly with a grip. "Of all the people, why did I have to find out from Smoker?!"

"Wh-what?!" I asked out in surprise as I pulled away to view a hurting face before he grasped my cheeks.

"Just come with me, the house is big enough for two more! Pops wouldn't mind at all!"

"A-Ace! I can't just _leave_!"

"I can't let you **stay**! They will get you killed!" I pulled back whilst pushing away from his grasps and looked to him.

"It's too late for all that! I know too much to just run!" My hand threw out to the side as I growled with a hitch in my throat. "Just leave it be!" I moved quickly back to the front door as I heard him trying to follow. "Leave me alone!" I shouted up before slamming the door behind me and running down the stairs.

Feet moved fast as I made my way to Law's place as I am sure Bepo would want someone to talk to. I merely left because Law had some business somewhere with a man named Doflamingo. The guy is a big buyer for this drug that Law hands out called SAD and before you ask, I _really_ don't want to talk about it. It was unclear, but the deal is to transfer it to their scientist to produce possibly enhance and Law gets access to territory and some money. The usual things you would except from gangs and I moved along the sidewalk.

Feeling eyes on me as I approached the crosswalk had me gaze up to notice Smoker with his uniform on. A knowing look was to me as I cringed and looked away with guilt building in me. I _did_ want to run, I wanted to run far away and that man knew it too. Once looking back, lips had moved and I could read them.

" **Custody for freedom."**

Was that his way of saying he was going to free me? A tremble found me as I felt tears threaten to come out and I let a mouth open to peer at him with desperation.

" _ **Please."**_

Eyes widen in surprise as he smiled whilst shifting as the light changed and I waited for him before tires shrieked. People screamed to get out of the way before more screeches were heard. A motorcyclists barreled towards the crosswalk before I noticed the insignia on the helmet and jolted back. Turning, I began running down the way I came and heard screaming before it came.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Screeches were heard as I stumbled into an alleyway, only a sting throbbed on my arm as the bullet merely skimmed there. Ducking into the alleyway, crouching down with arms over my face in defense. The man drove off from what I could hear with people shouting for cops to do something and then I felt hands on me. An instinct to punch the other was merely stopped as I smelled the cigar smoke and shook as I heard him talking.

"Luffy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I spoke out as he began situating me with hands pressing me to the wall to relax. People were still frantic as I noticed a couple other officers trying to calm everyone and get them situated to question. We were a little tucked away from everyone bustling around.

"Look at me." Hands released me as he soon directed my face towards him and I saw grey eyes viewing me. "Breathe…" Deep pants left me as I felt panicked and then hands gripped his shirt as I let my head hang.

"I-I don't wanna die!" The way my voice strained only made the words come out quiet in a squeak and I felt hands hold my shoulders steady.

"Captain!"

"Get the car here now. This man is not safe!" The order was given and I heard shouting for the patrol car and I felt him tugging me. "Luffy, come with me." Eyes found him as I gritted teeth with a pained whine leaving me as I continued to tremble with a nod.

* * *

"Do not pick up that call." Looking to my phone in my hand, I cringed at the words spoken to me before feeling fingers grasp the object. "I will." The voice was steady as I sat on the coffee table in his office and let a foot press to the cushion before me, next to his leg. Smoker was sitting on the loveseat before me with this look and carefully took the object that I released. The phone was answered as he set it to his ear with eyes watching me. "What can I help you with, Trafalgar?"

The face twitched and I felt nervous from the tension. My foot shifted to rest against his hip as the other found his thigh and I felt calming breaths find me. A very big part of me is very affectionate and likes to feel another person when possible and I liked Smoker a lot. Spending the past few days with him helped learn more about him and the way he worked. Grey viewed me as he listened to Law and soon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't make deals with criminals." This hum left him next as his free hand moved to grasp my leg to rub it with a thumb. "You realize he's not a part of your fucked up world, right?" Something said made him flinch lightly as I watched carefully. "No position of authority could order the other to leave, especially if the boy doesn't want to leave." This noise was made before my legs were moved and I heard the door open. "Sir!"

"Fufufu," my head shifted at the familiar laugh and noticed the superior Sengoku and Doflamingo standing right behind him. "Oh, there you are, boy."

"Smoker," Sengoku stared to the mentioned male and I felt myself grit teeth at the realization. My hand grasped my phone as the other had already hung up and soon shift to slip on my sandals.

"You can't be serious, Sir!" The angry tone came out as he shifted to try and stop this all. The chief looked to me with worried eyes before sighing out with a hand finding his forehead and shaking his head. "He's not family!"

"This is orders from above me, don't interfere." The rough tone of the man made me merely move to the tall blonde that smirked to me with eyes peering to me behind pink lenses.

"Let's go, Luffy." This twist in my gut was there as I noticed Smoker come up to his boss before I shifted quickly to grasp the shirt uniform. A fist found a face, cigar falling from the mouth and I noticed wide eyes at me from other people. This hand grasped me by the shirt as I soon found the ground with arms painfully behind my body.

"Fuck you!" A screech left me as I resisted and kicked at two officers that sprung up to detain me as others stared blankly. Eyes found grey as Smoker was a bit startled and noticed my intention.

"You brat! When I was trying to help you!" A shout was back at him when he said that and the look we held for each other meant we _knew_ what the intentions were.

 _ **Time.**_

I was giving him time since I have to be put in holding for at least forty-eight hours, but it may only take twenty-four for Doflamingo. This pain of cuffs digging into my wrists only brought a slight solace as I was lifted aggressively. The two officers shouted to cooperate, but I resisted with eyes piercing to sunglasses. The smirk widened as I shifted roughly with pants leaving me as I was dragged to the cells.

* * *

"Lu!" Worried brown eyes found me as my brother stood on the outside of the cell and this groan left me.

"He called you…"

"Of course, you idiot!" Seeing Smoker approach after my brother spoke out and seeing concerned eyes to me. "You are lucky he isn't pressing charges!" An eyebrow raised as I leaned against the wall whilst sitting on the floor.

"Get out of my jail." The grumble had a pinch of hurt there, but those eyes showed something else. A sigh left me as I shifted and was surprised that it hadn't even reached a full twenty-four hours. Walking to the open door and this hand found mine with a tight grasp.

"Come on, Luffy. The others are waiting." Confusion left me as I noticed Smoker begin to lead us out and we found the main lobby.

A few officers glared in my direction, probably not happy that I am getting out so soon. Lips fluttered out gossip as I watched my brother sign me out, never letting go, and we left. Smoker watched us leave as we made it out the door and I noticed a couple officers outside watching us. A vehicle was pulled up front with Marco leaning against it and I noticed Izo in the front driver side. Smoke came from the blonde as he soon snuffed out his cigarette and opened the door for us. We got in the back, more rumors spreading through the two officers like wild fire.

Marco got in and the car was off and I felt the grip in my hand. "We will keep you safe." The whisper from my brother made teeth grit as I stared to our hands.

"I'm sorry…" The whisper left me as I closed my eyes and he leaned against me.

"It's not your fault." Guilt filled me nonetheless as the ride was quiet to their home that most of the brothers lived, having to share space too. It didn't take too long to finally pull up and we got out, Ace never letting go. I could feel his tense muscles keep their grasp, as if he let go I would be gone forever. Izo and Marco moved with us, almost surrounding me as we made our way into the nice mansion looking home. The door opened up and I recognized the auburn haired male as he greeted us with a grin.

The home was bustling like usual, merely greeting us with smiles and I wasn't sure if they were aware or not. Either they didn't know or they put up a front for me. Marco left to go tell Whitebeard something as Izo went to help Thatch with dinner. My brother dragged me to his room that he shared with the blonde. We made it and it was quiet with the exception of voices muffled by the door and walls.

"Luffy…" The name made me cringe as I soon shifted in my spot to climb into my brother's lap. Body curled as I rested against him with my side and arms held me protectively. "Promise me that you will never go back to them." Eyes peered to his arm, showing some of his tattoo that had the letters ASCE, but the S had an X over it.

"I… I can't promise anything…" The words left me truthfully as I knew how much I meant to the Hearts now. Law claimed me as _very important_ under every circumstance last time he picked me up and no doubt I would be searched for.

"Yes you can, Luffy. Just never put yourself in danger again, we love you." A tension filled me as I gripped his shirt and pressed into his chest.

"Just be there…"

"Of course…"

* * *

"O-oi! You okay?" Rough coughs left me as I collapsed against the wall with legs weakly buckling under me. A hand found my head as worried blue eyes stared to me before I heard more voices. Thumbs tugged at my cheeks to peer into my eyes and this pained noise left me as I felt my being ache.

"What's going on?" The voice was familiar, Izo?

"He's having a withdrawal, yoi." Pulling away, coughs left me as I gripped at the ground with my head leaning farther down with whines leaving me.

"Lu!"

"Be careful, he's withdrawing." Marco's voice came out as I felt arms around me and it was just too _hot_ for that, but I didn't resist as I trembled.

"A _what_?!" The question left him as my body was shifted to rest back against the wall with hands cupping my face. "Why would you do drugs?"

"I-I never…" A whine left me as I tried to think back and then reminded myself it _never_ was candy to begin with. "He just gave me s-something sweet…" The complaint left me as my whole body felt like it was almost caving in with it suddenly feeling like my breaths shallowed.

"Lu, hold on… What did he give you?!" My body went limp as I felt everything go numb and suddenly this panicked look came from him. "O-oi!" Hands moved to shake my shoulders and I couldn't get my body to respond, but I was fairly conscious.

"Hold on, Ace. He's still conscious and that could cause more damage." A hand moved my head back up as I slowly moved eyes to blue ones and this breath left him. "He needs to lie down, yoi. Izo get the doctor." Arms began lifting me off the ground, being Marco since my brother is too frazzled, as I felt myself get carried down the hall to the bedroom that I was heading for in the first place. Other voices were heard as I was carried and soon found solace in the room as he laid me on the bed I shared with Ace.

It wasn't too long when their doctor was looking to me with a hand checking over everything with a serious face. After writing down things, a hand pressed to my chest and he watched me. "What were you given?" This guilt filled me as lips opened lightly before shutting as I stared to the man. "Sworn to secrecy can be the death of you at this point."

" _Only I can keep you alive, Luffy-ya."_

Eyes flicked away as fast as they could respond and this sigh left him as he removed his hand. Voices were heard as I drowned them out and I knew I heard Ace fight against whatever it was. How long would I be able to withstand these effects?

* * *

 _I'm sorry, Ace._

My body had been functioning enough to move around; the effects were very bipolar, one minute cold and trembling in pain the next I was hot and felt like my breathing was too shallow. I found myself sneaking out of the room and was mainly avoiding on waking the blonde in the other bed. It was surprising that most were asleep, a few still lingering up, but didn't notice me from their spots. Feet moved to the end of the hall were French doors sat and I moved to soon open them. Cool air found me as I took in a breath, as much as I could before shifting to the railing. Feet dangled as I let myself shift forward and soon found the ground in a stumble and cool grass found my face.

Thoughts swirled me as I moved along the grass, getting to shaky legs as I moved to go along the lawn to circle away from the house to the road. A privacy fence was there as support when I reached it and I panted out lightly. The way my body trembled had me gaze to my hand shaking almost uncontrollably and I felt that crave for something. The intense craving made me shift forward and as I came around the fence, arms found my waist. The body pressed me into the fence and the smell filled my nostrils.

 _Smoke and cinnamon._

"Don't." The deep tone made me whimper at the feel of the withdrawal circle my frame harder. "I can't let you go back to them."

"S-Smokey… I ha-have to…"

"No, he made you believe you had to, but you can fight it off." The warmth filling my whole body made me hitch in breath as I notice Smoker fully press into me, like as if he was protecting me. "What was it like the first time taking it?"

Light confusion was suddenly hit with memories and I jerked in the hold with a whimper at the memory. My body had reacted negatively to the drug, but Law changed it into sweet pleasure through it all. It made me wonder what the drug really was. An aphrodisiac of sorts? Trembles left me, nonetheless, and the arms held me as I let tears fall from my eyes. Hands found the shirt before me as I squeezed tightly whilst pressing my face into the man.

Everything I let them do to my body was consensual, I never once protested on their actions. There were times when I was scared on what was happening, but most of the time it was numbing, pure pleasure… It was almost unreal on how my body reacted to the men and I wondered sometimes… _Was it really my body reacting? Or was it the effects from the drug?_

"Sm-Smokey…" The whimper left me as I heard him sigh out with a head resting against mine.

"It's good that they called me, that man had a feeling." The words grumbled as I shook in the hold and a hand moved along my back to my head as fingers massaged my head. "You need to go back in and return to your brother's side."

"Nh, Smokey." My head shook as I held tightly to him with my pants beginning to pick up again.

"You need to relax through the withdrawals. They _will_ pass." Pain filled me as that crave gripped my insides and I whimpered out.

"Luffy." The new voice belonged to the blonde male, as I knew I couldn't really sneak by him. "Please come back in, yoi." Fingers tightened their hold as I pressed into the body with a rub of my face. "He can come visit you when you get over your withdrawal." Eyes found a shadowed face, but it was obvious that it was Marco.

"Get better, Luffy." The blonde approached with a hand out and I was shifted to soon grip onto the other man. An arm gripped me tightly as I heard him hum lightly.

"Thank you for coming so late, Smoker." This grunt was heard before shoes moved away and the hold on me had moved as I was soon lifted up. Arms found the neck as I rested in the trusting hold and gripped tightly for comfort. "Let's get you back to bed before Ace notices."

* * *

"Ah! I feel great!" A grin was on me as I clapped hands for more food as Thatch dealt out the dishes and everyone laughed along with me.

It took another three weeks, making it a month total, to get over the effects of the withdrawal and that crave is gone. My body felt so light now and it was awesome. Laughter left me as I continued to chatter with everyone before lunch time was over. We all began going about our daily motions, I always found myself at the balcony that I escaped to. Marco at first watched me before leaving it be, knowing I wasn't going to run. I just needed the air and I anticipated for his arrival. Smoker would come visit me soon, giving me a few days to make sure I was recovered.

 _I really did like him a lot._

The air felt nice as I viewed out on the side of the house and over the privacy fence. The lot is vacant, some trees along the area and I hummed out. It felt good, being able to come to terms that I felt better off. A noise was made, something of a harsh tone, but quiet as well. Eyes peered around before noticing a phone on the balcony rail to the side of me. Feet shifted as I noticed the phone buzz with an incoming call and I lifted it with a head tilt. _Unknown Caller._ The phone stopped buzzing and I figured maybe I should take it in, but it began again. This feeling had me answer the phone and soon put it to my ear.

" _I refuse to believe you have left me."_ My whole being stiffened at the words and the voice being made with them. Lips opened, but nothing came out as I soon gritted teeth. _"I'm disappointed, Luffy-ya."_

"Y-You drugged me!" The whine in my voice had made the tone quiet as I felt disbelief on why the man would do that.

" _Do you wish for me to explain?"_ Lips trembled and I knew he had to be watching me, eyes flickered around to find out where and this chuckle left him. _"It would be best if you came with me nonetheless, am I right… Smo-ya?"_ My heart clenched as he spoke that out before I heard a noise.

" _Don't you fucking dare come here, brat!"_ Hearing the voice had made me realize on why the man took a while to come visit.

" _Luffy-ya, out front a car will be awaiting you. I_ _ **highly**_ _suggest you get in it."_

" _Don't do i—mmff_!" Smoker must have been muffled by a cloth and this whole predicament made me tremble.

"W-Will you release him if I do?"

" _Of course, you know I heed to my word."_ Voices were heard in the house of some strange vehicle and I soon shifted with a stiff nod finding me. _"Good."_

The phone clicked off as I soon moved through the house, trying not to show my nervous being. Izo was talking out as I soon found the front room where most stood by windows looking. The door is open and I approached it, a hand caught my arm as the dark haired male pierced eyes to me.

"It's not safe right now." Roughly, I tore my arm away as I rushed out of the house. "W-wait, Luffy!" The tone dipped in disbelief and suddenly Marco was in my vision as he faced off with Kidd.

"Ah, if it isn't the playboy!" Eyes flicked away when blue orbs found me.

"Get back in the house, Luffy."

"Now, now…" Kidd was trying to be playful with a hand finding the back door and opened it with a firm grip. "Telling a man what to do. Don't you know that's saved for the bedroom?" This sigh left me at the way he was so carefree and I moved to the car, a hand shot out, but another grabbed it. "Hands off, blondie."

"I should be saying the same." Eyes viewed me in disbelief and I gritted teeth before continuing to get in the car.

"Little Luffy knows what he's doing." Kidd spoke out darkly as I grasped the door roughly with a glare.

"Shut up, _Eustass_ , before I do it for you." An excited laugh left him as he let me close the door and I watched as he gave a smirk to the blonde. Words left his mouth whilst leaning closer to speak them out, and that had Marco glaring with a tight jaw before stepping back. Blue eyes looked to my window and I felt so much guilt in me. Those eyes pierced in my direction as if he knew now why and I saw lips shift.

 **"** _ **We will come for you."**_

 _Oh how much I wish that was true._

Kidd was for once quiet as he drove down the road, leaving me to sink into the seat lightly. Eyes peered to me once in a while before he stopped the car and I stiffened when the door opened on the other side of me. The body entered the vehicle and I tensed with eyes looking to the seat before me. A hum was heard and I felt a hand find my arm as he tapped a finger lightly.

"Come here, Luffy-ya." Teeth gritted as I stiffly moved to scoot over into the middle seat, feeling the car move, and felt fingers grasp my chin. My head was moved to look into dark grey eyes that held a threatening gaze and dangerous smirk on his mouth. "Smo-ya was released and I expect you to _never_ pull those acts again. I went through great lengths to have Doflamingo take you from the station and you messed that up." This wince left me as I felt the fingers grip harshly and words couldn't find me as I couldn't move. The other hand came up to let fingers trail along my neck to the tattoo as he hummed lightly. "This is proof enough on why you shouldn't." The lump in my throat grew as I soon swallowed it down with lips trembling.

"S-sorry…" The word was a whisper as I felt the fear in me boil and he merely liked viewing me in this state.

"I know, Luffy-ya." Fingers pulled me up to lips as he kissed me harshly and I groaned out. A tongue moved my lips open as he shifted fingers to grip harshly into my hair. This noise left me as I hesitatingly moved my lips against his. A pleased noise left him and soon pulled back to let me breathe. "Are we back yet, Eustass-ya?"

"Yeah, _damn_ … getting me all hot and bothered."

"Later." The hand held out as Law soon got out of the car with a hand tugging me by the shirt.

A laugh was heard from Kidd as I got out of the car and noticed a nice townhome in view. It was still afternoon so people bustled around, almost blindly as I was dragged to the home and inside. Once the door shut, my body was roughly shoved into the wall with a glare leaving Law. The usual stoic face was broken before me as I soon felt fingers grip my hair as he peered down at me. Hands gripped his shirt as he viewed me angrily and I felt my mouth being pried open and suddenly something was there. Something sweet filled my mouth, making me moan in appreciation before realizing what it was.

"N-No!" I spoke up, trying to get the drug out of my mouth, but a hand grasped over my mouth as he pressed me to the wall painfully. The shaky breaths left me through my nose as I tried not eat the candy, but it melted in my mouth.

"Luffy-ya, **swallow**." Dark eyes pierced into me as I trembled in my hold before I felt myself swallow, the candy and all. "Good, see that wasn't so hard." The hand shifted to cup my cheek as he let eyes gleam lustfully to me. My body spiked in temperature and the way his hand glided under my shirt had nerves prickling in desire.

" _A-Ahh_ …" The moan left me as I trembled against him as lips shifted to kiss at my neck and though my body reacted to him, I felt pain in my chest.

It _is_ an aphrodisiac… And it reminded me of the first time it happened before and I shook harder in his hold. The prickling pain mixed with pleasure had me overly sensitive and even the slightest pinch of his teeth had me cry out.

 _Oh gods… Smoker, help me,_ _ **please**_ _…_

* * *

It felt like floating, the way my body was handled had myself crying when everything wore off. Pained breaths left me as I cringed away from the thought of being touched again. Not only that, but I was in an unfamiliar place. Shifting in the bed had me groan from my sore body and tried to remember what happened.

" _Let me have the boia for the night."_

The words played through my head as I remembered back to what happened and realized where I was. My chest clenched as I held myself with tears prickling to soon slide down my cheeks. Law offered me to Doflamingo to show the effects of SAD and my whole body reacted to his touches. The drug seemed to be stronger than what I remember as I couldn't resist at all and I felt a pained whimper leave me.

 _They were testing a date rape drug on me!_

"S-Smokey…" The name left me as I whimpered some more as time was only passing. A couple months of nothing from anybody and I had begun feeling so empty inside.

"Who's that?" Surprise left me as I hadn't notice the other in the room and wiped at my face. "Mah, boia," the blonde walked over to the bed as he shifted a knee onto it with a smirk. "How fun are you without the drugs?" The flinch I made had him chuckle out darkly before shrugging out. "No matter." Fingers held up the yellow ball as he used his other hand to curl at me. "Come here and eat it from my hand, boia."

My body stiffly moved as I shifted to crawl over and let my mouth shift up as I let my tongue curl around his fingers and the candy. A laugh came from him as I pulled back to suck on the sweetness and soon the hand shifted to tap fingers under my chin.

"Very good, Luffy." Hearing my name had me cringe, but he didn't mind the expression as he moved to press against my chest. "Lay down." The lust in his voice brought that disgust in me again, but my body riled up as a response and I shifted to lay against my chest while on my knees. My lips trembled as I felt him shift behind me and fingers tightened in the sheets as I clenched eyes shut.

 _When will this nightmare end?_

* * *

Arms stiffening had me stir awake as I felt the body shift over me in haste and then cursing. I was back at Law's place, the time I was at Doflamingo's was merely a week ago and I had ended up staying three nights with the man. I didn't have a choice in the matter and I had already accepted that _nothing_ is my choice anymore. Loud noises were heard with crashing involved and yells and I felt a hand grasping my arm.

"Wh-what?" I asked out groggily as the effects of the drug from earlier had been improved recently to make the person taking it feel weak still after the 'main event'. Arms found my waist as I was thrown over a shoulder, glad I wore pants, and Law shifted to begin for the window.

"Freeze!" The door slammed open and shots rang out quickly. My body found the ground as Law had screeched up in pain and I weakly tried to shift. "Don't move!" Hearing the forceful voice had me shake lightly as I couldn't really move and merely kept hands out as best as I could.

"Don't point a gun at him!" The sudden voice had this tremble leaving my body and I shifted to quickly search for the owner of it.

"S-Smokey!" The hoarse tone had him eye me in worry before hands found under my armpits as he lifted me up in his arms.

"Luffy." My name whispered had me weakly grasp onto his shirt as I felt trembles leave. A pained cry left me with legs shifting to curl against the man in comfort.

"S-Smokey!" The name kept leaving me in slight disbelief and reassurance as he held me tightly with a hand massaging my head.

"Shh, shh, I'm here." The yelling around us was zoned out as I trembled against the man that held me protectively. Arms had lifted me as I held as tight as I could and he was moving us. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

"Did you want to talk about it?" Snapping out of my dazed look, I peered to grey eyes staring at me in worry.

"Talk about what?"

"Luffy… it's been a couple months and I hate to force you, but the longer we wait the more likely they will be released with no problems." A wince left me at the thought and soon let out a ragged sigh.

"Where do I start?"

"After I get a recorder so someone else can write down this fucked up story because I will be too angry to write." A small smile found me as I viewed the man digging through a desk drawer.

At this very moment I was resting in Smoker's home, that's right Officer Smoker's own personal home. He argued until he was blue that he would not let anyone else watch over me except him. The higher ups gave in, especially when they knew about the foul play in their own line of workers. The higher up man was corrupted and fired for Sengoku to actually take over and Smoker has been stressed. He was the next one to be qualified for the chief positon and he didn't want to think about that right now. Of course, he is given time to think it over since these events and this wider smile found me.

Smoker also let it slip that he cared a lot for me and no one touched _his_ Luffy in such a way. It was almost startling since I had been going through withdrawals again and he tried to explain with a beaming face. Laughter had merely shook my weak body and he couldn't help but smile at that. So, after I got over my symptoms, I asked him if that meant if we were lovers and he went into a frenzy again. This made me happy to see as I enjoyed seeing the other getting flustered over such things.

" _It's okay as long as Smokey is there for me."_

" _Of course I will be there, brat!"_

It made me grin and as soon as the man was ready, everything spilled from my lips as he prompted at certain points with questions so I would continue. When it got to the more recent events, I had stumbled lightly with them as I didn't want to think about it really, but knew I needed too. The story was covered completely and when he shut off the tape recorder, hands found my face as he pressed lips into mine.

The chaste kiss ended with him smiling to me, "you did very good." A grin found me with a light chuckle as he soon shifted off the couch. "Now listen, brat," a stifled chuckle was hidden under a hand, "I have to go turn this in as soon as possible. Do you want to come along? Tashigi won't stop asking about you."

Oh that's right, the woman had taken a vacation around the time that everything transpired. Smoker never called her as she was taking a much needed vacation with her boyfriend, Zoro, and was stunned when getting back during my withdrawal phase the first time when I was staying with Ace. According to her, it took all of her willpower to not let Smoker run off after me with no proof or back up. Proof had to be reliable and not from a rival gang, like anything from Marco was forfeited. It seemed ridiculous, but they eventually found a lead and that blazing lead was none other than Eustass Kidd himself. At this point I am glad he has a big mouth and I guess was just as pissed about Doflamingo touching me. Not that the redhead was any better, but he surely didn't like how things worked after they got me back.

Ace was happy when they were able to raid and get me back, waiting for me at the station with three of his brothers. Of course most of the officers had looked to me in pity and ignored that gang members were in their presence. Not that they could do anything anyways since they had not been caught doing anything wrong and were merely there for me. My brother noted I needed time and if it wasn't for Marco and Thatch holding him back, he probably would have been in jail since Smoker claimed I was going to stay with him. Ace reluctantly accepted the terms and had to stay distant during my withdrawal. Once I was better, he came over when he could and was anticipating when I would be able to come back home. It seems Sabo called a few times while I had been missing and staying with Smoker. I kind of felt hurt that I wasn't there for the rare calls, but merely anticipated for when I could hear his voice.

"Sure, I wonder if she is hungry too…"

"You are always hungry." The grumble left him as I got up and laughed out with a cheer for food. "Oh yeah, before we go…" Eyes were viewing his phone as he was tapping away at it with a smile. A knock resounded through the house and a hand waved out. "Get that will you? It's probably your brother again." This laugh left me as I agreed and ran to the door. My hand grasped the knob as I opened up with a grin before feeling my whole body freeze.

"Hey, Lu…" Blue eyes stared to me with a new scar covering over one side of the face, but I felt eyes prickling when seeing a grin. "Miss me?"

"S-SABO?!" I cried out before shifting and jumping the man in a tight hold. Hands caught my legs as they found his waist and my arms went around his head. Another pained cry left me as I held tightly whilst shaking. "Sabo! Sabo!"

"Mffhrr!" The head moved in my hold as he soon gasped breaths out with a light laugh. "Luffy, it's so good to see you." The words made me let out another sobbing gasp as I held tightly as if he would disappear.

"Sabo!" I said the name as he moved arms to wrap around my waist with a tight hold.

"I'm home."


End file.
